Virues are the main pathogens of colds. Among said viruses, rhinoviruses and coronaviruses are the leaders, being responsible for 50-70% of all respiratory tract infections, followed by parainfluenza viruses, RSV, adenoviruses and enteroviruses. Influenza, another acute respiratory tract disease, is likewise caused by viruses. On top of this, herpes simplex viruses (HSV) benefit from the accompanying weakened immune system and may possibly elicit corresponding symptoms such as herpes labialis.
Whereas there is an abundance of antibiotics for treating bacterial infections, only a relatively small number of virostatics against a limited viral spectrum is available for treating virus-related diseases. Understandably, antibotics, which are associated with many adverse effects, contribute even less to curing the cold, which is usually virus related; however, they merely act against the possible bacterial secondary infections associated with a prolonged cold. The frequently premature prescription of antibiotics on a large scale is moreover associated with a high rate of resistance development or has no effect at all in a large number of cases. Therefore, effective and tolerable alternatives are desired.
Phytotherapeutics and complex homeopathics may be such an alternative. In fact, such alternatives have been and are being consistently discussed, since, with respect to the synthetic remedies, they have advantages in the form of a larger therapeutic spectrum, a better tolerability and fewer drug interactions and are not subject to the risk of resistance development.
In recent years, studies in which it was possible to demonstrate an antiviral effect of plant-based medicaments have been increasingly published. The complex homeopathic Meditonsin® consists of the plant components atropine and aconitine and the salt mercury cyanide (Mercurius cyanatus) and has already been used for over 60 years for treating inflammations of the throat, nasal cavity and pharyngeal cavity. Clinical investigations confirm the efficacy in the treatment of inflammations of the upper airways and the good tolerability.
EP 0 513 878 discloses a solution containing, inter alia, 0.10 g of cetylpyridinium chloride, 0.004 g of atropine hydrochloride and 0.004 g of mercury(II) cyanide (based on 100 ml). An antiviral efficacy of the solution against influenza viruses is described, more precisely by mercury(II) cyanide and cetylpyridinium chloride.
Wheeler et al., “The Effect of Atropine Sulfate on the Course of Influenza Virus Infection”, Science, Aug. 12, 1944, Vol. 100, No. 2606, relates to the antiviral effect of atropine sulphate (influenza A viruses). However, the atropine concentration actually used is not specified. Moreover, there is no evidence of a continuous efficacy of atropine against influenza A viruses. On the contrary, the effect depends on the time of intraperitoneal administration in relation to the time of virus inoculation of the test animals.
Z. Yamazaki et al., “Antiviral Effects of Atropine and Caffeine”, J. Gen. Virol. (1980), 50, 429-431, discloses the antiviral effect of atropine against herpesviruses and influenza viruses. The maximum effect is achieved at an atropine concentration of 2 mM.
Özçelik et al., “Cytotoxicity, antiviral and antimicrobial activities of alkaloids, flavonoids, and phenolic acids”, Pharmaceutical Biology, 2011; 49(4): 396-402, describes, inter alia, the antiviral, antibacterial, antimycotic effect of numerous alkaloids and their cytotoxicity. An antiviral effect of atropine within the concentration range of 0.8-0.05 μg/ml, for example against HSV1, is described.
The studies underlying the present invention have revealed that, surprisingly, a mixture of atropine, aconitine and mercury cyanide has strongly antiviral properties. Particular attention was paid to the question of whether, in which concentrations and against which viruses the mixture has an effect. This involved testing against cold viruses and herpesviruses.
The present patent application therefore relates to the surprising insight that a pharmaceutical composition comprising atropine or a salt thereof, aconitine and mercury cyanide can be used in an advantageous manner for treating viral infections.